This new hybrid tea rose originated as a seeding at Richmond, Ind., resulting from my crossing of two selected genitors with the object of creating a new tea rose variety of a very original red color, especially for the production of cut flowers, having a particular aptitude for forcing and good winter aptitude. The rose plant selected to be the seed parent of this new variety was an unnamed seedling of unknown origin and the pollen parent was chosen to be the variety "Jelvanica" (unpatented) and each of these genitors was selected because previous study of their individual characteristics had indicated that their combination would most likely fulfill the objects of this invention.
The seedlings resulting from this crossing were grown at Richmond, Ind., and selected ones of the lot were grafted and grown and the one plant coming closest to my primary objective was chosen for asexual propagation and study, its double medium sized flowers having a shiny vermilion red inside color and a turkish red outside color. Continued propagation of this plant by "eye" grafting through successive generations at Richmond, Ind., and at Cap d'Antibes, France, has demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the selected seedling hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.